


Reaped Blossoms

by Funtom_fanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtom_fanfics/pseuds/Funtom_fanfics
Summary: Ronald has a once in a life time run in with the Funtom florist, little does the reaper know, he develops a heavy crush on the young boy, and he’ll do anything to steal his little rose for himself.





	1. Reapers

•~Ronald P.O.V~• 

“You two are impossible...” Will implied in his usual monotone voice. “ITS NOT OUR FAULT THE BRATS HAVE THAT BLOODY BUTLER!!” I chuckled at Grell’s sudden outburst. “I wasn’t worried about them, I was more worried about those little lapdogs of theirs” I sneered recollecting the memories of all the morons they fought. “The Phantom four?” Will asked questionably.

“YOU GOT THROWN INTO THE WALL BY THAT CUTE BOY! I swear Ronald-!” Grell huffed in his annoying tone of his. As Ronald opened his mouth to counteract Grell, Othello, the reaper’s acquaintance, entered and chuckled, “someone’s carrying a burden!”

“Oh shut it geek!! We lost tons of money down the drain!!” 

“Actually, we failed to assassinate the queens guard dogs and the phantom four-“

“The four inhuman lapdogs of Ciel? the one and only?! The cooks work is exquisite if I may say” Othello clapped his hands together with glee. “Yes, and both these idiots have botched the assassination, I suspect the buyer will give you three more weeks on this, and you better not mess this up.” And with that, Will left. Grell launched toward Othello, clutching his cloak tightly “what do you mean someone’s carrying a burden?!” Othello simply chuckled again “Ronald clearly likes someone”

Grell’s head turned sharply towards me, sending a few shivers up and down my spine. “N-now that’s a bit of over thinking don’t ya think?” I managed to stutter out, nervously smiling. Without warning, Grell latched onto me, while screaming “AWH MY RONNIE LIKES SOMEONE~~!” 

“YOU HAG, LET ME GO!!” I shoved Grell off me, a blushing mess. “Rough one aren’t you?” Grell sneered as I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

~ eh later ~ 

•~No ones P.O.V.~•

Ronald made his way through the streets of Nottingham, ducking and weaving his way through busy streets and subways, keeping his head down, eventually losing the crowd and relieving himself into a well known florists, the bell rung as the door was slowly pushed open, a strong wiff of tropical plants filled the room “dare I say, this is beautiful-“ I gazed at the brightly coloured flowers, as a small, high pitched giggle generated behind me “I’m glad you like them~”


	2. Run-in

"I'm glad you like them~" I quickly turn around and notice his strawberry blonde hair. Now, I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but he must be the one that helped botch the assassination with that bloody butler, Sebastian Michaelis. "you're looking quite shocked, have we met before? you look familiar-"  
"ah no, I don't believe we have, I just don't believe that you're the youngest vendor I've seen." I managed to piece the lie together, hopefully throwing him off course. They just giggled, " A lot of people say that, but its only because of my height and voice~ I'm only 16--"  
"you've done well for yourself, it does seem to be quite popular i assume, you're the owner right?" I said as I walked down a few isles, intrigued by all the colors of the tropical plants, while the boy attends to watering them. "oh god no- this store is connected to three more stores, a bakery, snake exhibit and a restaurant. all run by people I know, but all four are owned by the funtom company, you've heard about them right?" Funtom. he knows Ciel and Astre, he could be my key to assassinate them and surprise will. "say, why don't you and I go out for drinks one day~?" I hear the clank of small plastic cup hit the floor, I look at him to see him with a large red tint on his face, "yo-you mean l-like-- getting to know each other--?! w-well i don't see why not!" He giggles with a smile on his face, he looks too innocent to be strong or inhuman.I feel my cheeks heat up at this sight, his small structure makes him look like a child who got to pet a puppy for the first time. He is adorable, I have to admit. "great~! say... Friday~?" He nods frantically and giggles more, "w-wait! i never caught your name-" I chuckled "i never threw it softie~ Ronald Knox, my pleasure" I held out my hand, he smiled lightly, "Finnian! but i don't mind you calling me sunflower~" He accepted my hand, but his grip seemed to be one of a demon. I quickly pulled away and held onto it in pain. "how did-" I look up at him and already see him panicking "I-I'M SO SORRY MR.KNOX I-I DON'T SEEM TO KNOW MY OWN STRENGTH SOMETIMES!!" his eyes seemed to almost instantly prick with tears, "f-finny! it just hurt, there's nothing to worry about!!" He pulled me into an extremely tight hug, a smile and blush tainting his face. "good! i don't want you hurt before our little date~!" my expression fell confused  _'that was quick'_ I thought to myself, it took him 2 seconds to go from sad to happy- The bell rung, filling in the silence between us, finny quickly retracted from the hug and stood a good few steps from me, worried, I turn to the door only to see a flash of blue run toward finny. "FIIIINNN!!!" It knocked finny to the floor, hugging him in an excited fashion, finny giggles adorably, "ciel!" 

"Ciel! behave yourself for once!" Astre practically yelled at him, walking into the shop with Sebastian in tow,  Ciel just giggles and whispers to finny " _he's grumpy_ "  making finny laugh quietly. I need to leave.  _now_. "well, i guess I'll be taking my leave now, I'll see ya friday sunflower~" I begin to walk toward the door, until he called out to me, i stopped in my tracks.

"you're going so soon Sir?" I turn to him with a smile, but before i could let out a single word, Sebastian quickly excused himself into the conversation, "I believe Ronald has 'important' business to attend to, finnian" his gaze turned to Ronald, his eyes glowing a soft somber red. "Mr. sebastian- do you kno-" 

"I assure you Finnian, he's but a menace" Sebastian huffed in annoyance. Astre quickly changed the subject but asking, "I think you know why we're here finn-" Ciel giggled and clung to finny "AAAAAIMISSEDYOU!!"

"you came all the way here to tell me that~?" 

"N-NO!! OF COURSE NOT!!" I knew Astre had a fuse as tall as him, but I never knew he cared so little for his brothers love life, Astre shot a soft glare toward ciel but returned his gase to finny, as his eyes seemed to glow like Sebastians. Finny's expression went soft, and only gave a simple nod, "I understand" Ciel sprung off Finny's lap and ran over to Astre "you always know how to take the fun out of everything-!!"  I see... a rival to take away my sunflower 


End file.
